Umaima buys a basket of pomegranates on sale for $\$4$ before tax. The sales tax is $19\%$. What is the total price Umaima pays for the basket of pomegranates? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of pomegranates. ${19\%} \times {$4} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $19\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{19}{100}$ which is also equal to $19 \div 100$ $19 \div 100 = 0.19$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.19} \times {$4} = {$0.76}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Umaima paid. ${$0.76} + {$4.00} = $4.76$ Umaima needs to pay $$4.76.$